The wall-plug is inserted at right angles into the surface of the material. Consequently, when fixing wall-plugs in a ceiling, the device is underneath the ceiling during insertion and is therefore liable to receive dust and other particles produced by the insertion of the plug. The effect of this is to accelerate the wear of the mechanism of the device and to interfere with its operation.